Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an application processor, and more particularly, to an application processor for dynamically controlling power based on a change or no-change of user data that is directly provided for a user and a mobile computing apparatus including the same.
In a system including heterogeneous multi-processors, a scheduler schedules tasks between a high-performance high-power first core and a low-performance low-power second core. The scheduler assigns the first core a task having a large number of given jobs and assigns the second core a task having a small number of given jobs. Accordingly, power consumption of the scheduler is decreased in a system when there are a small number of given jobs and the system can show satisfactory performance due to the scheduler when there are a large number of given jobs. In other words, a conventional scheduler schedules tasks according to the amount of given jobs.